Earthquake
by MihoSayuri
Summary: no one except for Buffy ever sees what Faith is like behind closed doors, underneath the sheets and after saying those three little words. one-shot fluff/smut.


She comes like an earthquake ravages through her entire being. As if it's her first orgasm; like it's the first time she's ever felt something so intense. She tells me that's what it feels like, too. That she's never come close to having an orgasm the way she does with me.

Her body trembles violently against me as her breath comes out in hard, ragged whimpers. She grips at whatever she can reach- usually me- and her nails draw a small amount of blood nearly every time.

It's the sexiest, most beautiful, most incredible scene to watch her let go like that. I figured, before I actually saw her have an orgasm, that her reaction would be reserved; quiet and less intense. But when I saw it, I was completely entranced. She's not Faith anymore; she's not that cocky, tough girl that I knew and loved. She becomes a girl utterly controlled by her orgasm, and I love every bit of it.

I always go down on her, of course- but sometimes, I bring her to the brink of orgasm before sliding back up her body and using both hands to fuck and rub her until she comes. Other times, I either just finger fuck her or I do both in a row- no preference for licking her or touching her first- so that I can get her to cum twice. I can't see her very well when my face is buried between her legs, in her dripping heat. And then there's the way we grind our wet cores into one another..

While I do love to slide myself against her and cum that way, I make sure she cums first so I don't miss it while I have my own orgasm. She knows this, and, the day she discovered that my favorite thing in the world was watching her cum, she started fucking me hard and fast so she could cum before I did.

I always, unless we are having a quick fuck in a closet or bathroom stall, make her cum at least twice. I say at least, because she can cum a countless amount of times. Which is also, she tells me, something only I can do. And with each orgasm, she gets more sensitive, louder and her body moves harder against mine. I can't fucking get enough.

She moans long and hard as her orgasm dies down and my tongue slides up through her soaked core one last time; dragging it all the way up to her mouth, relishing the way her body arches against my mouth in one long succession; looking like a cat when it stretches. Her breath is ragged and she kisses me hard.

Moaning into my mouth, Faith tangled one hand in my hair and the other slid down my body, her fingers sliding through my hot lips to find my clit. I moan into her mouth and grind down into her hand; which, in turn, causes it to push into her soaked pussy, and she moans with me.

I move her hand and let myself fall onto her warm, saturated cunt. Our moans form a chorus together as we move slowly against the other. I look down at her, breathing in the sight of her; her eyes closed, lips parted slightly as she breathes heavily and a moan or whimper escapes from deep in her throat every so often.

She must have noticed that I was watching her, as her eyes open slowly and look back up into mine. One hand on my waist to push up into my heated sex as the other ghosts gently over my face, caressing my skin. She lays soft kisses all over my face, still keeping a steady but slow pace with her hips, and stops when she gets to my lips.

Fingers gently trailing my bottom lip, her eyes are hooded as she watches me; her grip on my waist tightening as she grinds harder, faster against me. Her eyes close again for a brief second as she moans, her fingers stilling slightly on my mouth. But then she looks up at me again and pulls me to her, kissing me soft and deep.

The hand that was on my waist moves to my breast and she softly pinches my nipple between her fingers. I whimper in her mouth and pull back only a little; our mouths just a hair away from each other.

Rolling my nipple between her fingers, she tangles her other hand in my hair and pulls me down to kiss the sensitive part of my neck. I moan again as her tongue swirls along the sweat-soaked skin, sucking it lightly past her lips just enough so that I know she'll leave a mark.

My body begins to tremble and I feel myself being pulled into orgasm, but not before her husky voice whispers in my ear, "Let go for me, love."

And I do. My head falls forward onto the pillow, my lips on her neck as I let out a moan loud enough that it borders on a scream. My whole body shakes above her with the force of the orgasm and I grip her tightly. "Faith," I moan softly. "Oh, Faith..."

Mine has barely died down before I feel her jerk underneath me and her orgasm rushes through her like an intravenous drug. She cries out, her eyes closing tightly and her nails raking down my back as she writhes under me. I pull back from her neck and wipe the sweat-soaked hair from her face, watching her as she falls.

She comes down from the high of the orgasm slowly as it fades from her body. Her eyes open once more; the color changing from the lust-filled black back to her caramel irises. She caresses my face again and rolls us over so that we're both on our sides.

It's quiet- we're quiet- for a long time, just touching each other softly, staring into one another and allowing our breathing to return to normal. It's this moment, right here, that I love the most- and even though Faith would never openly admit to it, I know she feels the same way.

"Buffy..." She whispers, her voice slightly hoarse.

I move closer to her, curling my arms in front of me and in between the both of us. We're almost kissing now.

"I love you, too, Fai," it comes out soft and I know if she weren't a slayer she would not have heard it. She gives me one of her sweet smiles- the ones I only can draw out of her.

Trailing my fingers softly over the skin of her face, I smile back. "God... you are so beautiful, you know that?" I say, breathing in her features.

Faith smiles again. "Takes one to know one," she says, and kisses me softly.


End file.
